The Retro Doctor
Character The Retro Doctor came into existence after the Davros Mask Doctor was attacked by MYSTERIOUS FORCES and died a horrible death, to the surprise of his companion K-9, who temporarily lost his audible voice as a result of this. He later regenerated after the results of The Mime War. He primarily travelled with Sassy, an invisible being created out of the mouse in the Blue Guardian's hat, and a small K-9, who has some issues regarding his voice. Parts of his era are missing as a result of THE MIME WAR. Outfit A bright and colourful figure, but one given to taking ages to figure simple things out, he was clad in clothes rather reminiscent of Doctor DW Who, mainly because he regenerated into them. Because he finally figured out how to regenerate clothes again. He also has a brown hat with goggles on it. In his cameo in ''Two Many Doctor Whos'' which may or may not be canon, he doesn't wear a jacket and instead wears a waistcoat over a Christmas jumper. Adventures "Proper bonkers-century-balloonanimal-I am The Doctor! Hello." The Bacon Sandwich Of The Doctor By Hobert Rolmes. The Davros Mask Doctor is attacked by mysterious force, and dies. BUT NEVER FEAR! The Retro Doctor is here. But he's too busy having your typical post-regenerational crisis: doing bad impersonations of other Doctors, being psychotic, breaking the fourth wall. You know, typical post-regeneration stuff like that. A bacon sandwich'll solve that. Not grapes, not potatoes. A good old bacon sandwich. It does. The Doctor craves jelly babies afterwards, though. The Garden Of Doom By Ron Badson. After discovering some new clothes (and that the jacket contains jelly babies. Not just any jelly babies. M+S Jelly Babies Feenor), the Doctor suddenly realises that he doesn't actually know where the console room is. He finds the room with the grapes, only to find it's redecorated itself. He finds a dining room, and a mysterious room next to a fusebox. But eventually, he finds the console room. And just in time too, as the TARDIS is dragged to a mysterious garden planet. On this planet is the Blue Guardian, who tasks the Doctor to find the Key To Tim. Oh, and to get rid of all the Krynoids, Vervoids, and Weed Creatures from his garden. He's also given a new companion, ready and waiting for him in the TARDIS. Time Of Wirrn By Sam Lucarotti and John Golder. Earth. Present Day. A graveyard. Strange things have been popping up. The Doctor, with the help of his new assistant Sassy, must defeat the strange things popping out of the ground, using corpses as hosts, using nothing but a ham and salad sandwich, a man by the name of Captain Jake Darkness, and the sonic screwdriver. As well as getting the first segment of The Key To Tim. The Burnt Planet by Tom Bacon and Stuart Miles. On the planet Ruzhea, an arid yet verdant planet, the Second Segment of The Key To Tim is being fought over by two unconvincing alien races. But why? And who is behind this? Forest Of The Daleks by Terrance DiNation. On the planet Hanakotoba, the Daleks lie dormant in a pod buried for aeons. Until the presence of the Key To Tim’s two existing segments awakens it. The Doctor must now try to stop them from unleashing the power of MEMES. Using his hat and a sonic screwdriver. The Void Of Death by Jack McRobbie and Emi Crick. The search for the last segment of the Key To Tim flings the Doctor and Sassy into a weird void ruled over by a shadowy figure. How long will it take the TARDIS crew to get the final segment and summon… TIM. Appearances * Bacon Sandwich of The Doctor * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? * The Garden of Doom * Time of Wirrin * The Burnt Planet * Forest of The Daleks * The Void of Death * Sheda 2 (Cameo) Category:Doctors Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages